Steering columns for motor vehicles are multipart subassemblies in which a steering spindle or steering shaft is mounted in a bearing unit. The bearing unit itself is often mounted pivotably with respect to a bracket, so that height adjustment of the steering wheel is possible. In addition, there is also often provision for the steering column to be telescopic for the purpose of adjusting the position of the steering wheel axially. The bracket itself is fastened in the body of the motor vehicle. The height adjustment and axial adjustment of the steering column may take place electromechanically or purely mechanically. Moreover, the steering column is a carrier for numerous functional elements which may comprise electrical components, such as steering column control stalks and operating buttons on the steering wheel, and also electromechanical components, such as the ignition lock. In modern motor vehicles, therefore, steering columns are complex subassemblies.
Steering columns not only have to ensure the mechanical functions which are necessary for the steering operation, but must also minimize the risk of injury to the driver in the event of a crash by exactly defined deformation and energy absorption. These tasks are contradictory to a basic requirement in motor vehicle construction, whereby the components used should have as low a weight as possible so as to keep the overall weight of the vehicle low.
For this purpose, it is known to produce individual components of vehicles, motor vehicle steering columns, from fiber-reinforced composite material.
German patent DE 698 10 553 T2 shows an adjustable steering column with a lock, which has a toothed quadrant made from a glass fiber-reinforced plastic.
The publication DE 10 2004 025 245 A1 discloses a hybrid crossmember of a motor vehicle, using composite fiber material.
The publication WO 99/03716 which is to be considered as constituting the preamble shows an energy absorber for motor vehicles, which is manufactured from a fiber material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,940 shows a bicycle pedal crank made from composite fiber material.
Methods for producing motor vehicle parts from carbon fiber braiding are likewise known, for example, from German patent specification DE 102 59 593 B4 which describes a braiding method which makes it possible to reinforce the carbon fiber braiding in specific regions by reversing the working direction during the braiding operation.